ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hero is Born: Part 3
(One more update, I'm knowing listing what aliens they are in the next episodes, Example:) (Thadd - Human Form) (Thadd - Four-Arms: As Four-Arms) (Thadd - Terraspin: As Terraspin) Story begins with Thadd as Gravattack slamming into trees, A distant shout is heard Pax: Son, those are rare trees! Thadd: Sorry dad, Can atleast you and bro help me? jumps on Thadd, attempting to bite him but his face is out of reach Roddrick: Thadd, That thing's arm segments are each slightly wider than my torso's! slashes the Hydraimitrix symbol, It lets out a few purple sparks Thadd: OW! STUPID. DOG! punches Yen in the stomach with extreme force, Yen goes flying, landing into a stray tree, Thadd stands up, The symbol malfunctioning, It suddenly opens a tiny hole on it and spits out a small pile of a black gunk, covered in lime-green circuits Thadd: Ew! What the-? looks up to Yen charging at him, Thadd glares, raises his left arm, and stretches his hand out, A purple aura forms into his hand and slightly raises it, Yen shoots up in the air, struggling Yenaldooshi: Put Me DOWN! Thadd: Good Idea. slams his hand down, Yen slams into the ground with full force, A crater forming, Yen reaches out of the crater but Roddrick kicks him in the back of his head, knocking him out Thadd: Nice hit, bro. Hydraimitrix times out Roddrick: Let's... Let's go. cuts to Thadd in his room, sleeping as people arguing outside his room is heard Rebecca: This is no excuse to being late! It's 1:30 in the morning! Roddrick: You wouldn't understand! YOU WEREN'T THERE! Rebecca: Don't you shout at me, young man, or I'll ground you for the rest of the sum- knock is heard at the door, Rebecca walks toward it and opens it Rebecca: Yes? black tall silhouette is visible at the doorway ???: I'm looking for the device user. Rebecca: Excuse me? I don't under- Roddrick: Thadd? ???: I suppose. Does he have the watch? Roddrick: Yes, I'll call him. turns and yells up for Thadd, A minute later, Thadd comes down, rubbing his misty eyes Thadd: Yes? What's going on? ???: You have the device? Thadd: The watch? ???: Yes. Come with me. Thadd: ... Rebecca: Go on, Thadd. and the silhouette walk out of the house and begin walking away Thadd: What's going on? Why do you need me? ???: I need you to meet someone. Thadd: Who? ???: You will find out soon. Trust me. truck appears ???: Come on. silhouette and Thadd enters the truck, The logo is visible as it drives away MAX'S PLUMBING. cuts to the park and forrest, A grunt is heard as Yen exits the crater Yen: Ow. Stupid- staggers, rubbing his head, covered in his signature scars, He turns, spotting the rejected Hydraimitrix gunk Yen: What is that? reaches toward it and picks it up Yen: Hm... lets out a sudden gasp of air as the gunk is absorbed into his hand, He begins grunting as his hand slowly turns into a Goop's, his muscles thicken and expand, A burning Ripjaw angler lure bursts out of his forehead, His left eye splits into 2 Echo-Echo's eyes, His upper-chest is covered in Upgrade's lime-green circuit patterns, and a fiery tentacle bursts out of his left upper-back [He lets out a roaring scream as he continues transforming, The screen turns black and silent, To Be Continued! appears] Major Events * Thadd beats Yenaldooshi. * The Hydraimitrix has a DNA error. * An unknown figure takes Thadd. * The Yenaldooshi gets mutated through the error. Aliens Used * Gravattack Trivia * The figure is hinted to be a plumber. Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade